Peter's Journey/Issue 75
The sound of engines were heard, just as Jess closed the main gate to the mansion, she had in her holster her Glock-17 and on her back her assault rifle, she starts to walk back up to the house when she sees Niall walking down the driveway “they just away” asked Niall as he came closer to Jess “yeah, just now, Peter said they’d be back before dark” replied Jess as they started to walk back up together “listen, I know you’re group’s a tight nit group, like ours was; but I really think this will work between the two groups” said Niall “just as you said, we’re a really tight group, we look after each other, we just hope you lot are going to pull your weight when it’s needed” replied Jess with a stern look on her face, “we will. Don’t you worry” replied Niall as he look at her “what’s everyone else doing?” asked Niall “part from half the group out on the run, Shannon’s with Laura, Emily, and a few of the others on walk around the grounds, Kate’s in bed, poor girl, no family left” replied Jess “what are you heading off to do?” asked Niall “laundry” replied Jess “you need a hand?” asked Niall “no no, you could do another count on the ammo, if you wouldn’t mind?” asked Jess “yeah sure, I’ll check the gates in a while as well” said Niall. Up at the house Jess is in the Kitchen preparing lunch for the group that is still there, with Niall reading a book that was in the small library “have you had to kill anyone before?” asked Niall “pardon me?” asked Jess in shock “after this all started, have you?” asked Niall “not personally, but we’ve run into a few bad track before” replied Jess “have you?” asked Jess “twice” replied Niall with a cold look on him “they killed my brother; he was only thirteen, they, they stabbed him in the heart, he turned….I had to put him down; after that I went after them, Jack, Daniel came with me, they didn’t make it back, put it that way” replied Niall, Jess had a worried look on her face and looked around for a knife “don’t worry, I’m not like that anymore” reassured Niall as he looked over at Jess “I came back from what I did” added Niall “people don’t came back, not nowadays, you may think you have, but at one stage….you stay the way you become, we’ve had to kill a few people, and shoot at others, nothing came of it, we did it in self-defense” said Jess “isn’t that the same?” asked Niall “no, it’s completely different. You killed someone out of revenge for what they did, so no it’s not the same” replied Jess as she continued to portion out the food while Niall looked at Jess in an evil way, he let out a deep breath and stood up “you’re wrong” he said as he began to walk out “you no I’m right though, don’t you”? Asked Jess, Niall looked at her and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him, when he was outside he started to tremble and his lower lip started twitching “bitch” he exclaimed. Meanwhile Jess was downstairs in the basement sorting out the laundry, when she heard something behind her, she quickly grabbed her Glock, that was sitting on the bench next to her, she swung around to see nothing there, she let out a sigh of relief and went back to the laundry, just as she lifted a bed sheet up she was quickly knocked to the ground by a golf club, she then saw a silhouette looking down on her. Trivia *This is the first time in Peter’s Journey that Peter doesn’t show up, but only mentioned once by another character *This is the first time that only one main character was featured, this character being Jess. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues